1. Field
The described technology generally relates to organic light-emitting diode displays.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) are widely used in electronic devices because FPDs are lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays. Typical exemplary technologies are liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display. Compared to an LCD, an OLED display has many favorable characteristics such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, OLED displays can be made thinner because they do not require a backlight. In the OLED display, electrons and holes are injected into a thin organic layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the thin organic layer to generate excitons, thereby emitting light of a certain wavelength.